Al Diablo con el Diablo
by Yumipon
Summary: Estaba harta de su existencia, dependiendo de un maniático bueno para nada que la reprimía al tener su corazón. Simplemente deseaba seguir sus impulsos, a pesar de que el tipo que ahora tenía en frente podía llegar a ser más poderoso y temible, quizá fuese el Diablo en persona. Pero al diablo con eso. [Fic participante del "MINI-RETO: ¡Semana Sessh/Kagura!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es de invención propia y está hecho sin fines de lucro. Espero que ustedes se diviertan tanto como yo al escribirlo.

 **NOTA:** Este fic participa en el _"MINI-RETO: ¡Semana Sessh/Kagura!"_ del foro-sexy-foro _"¡Siéntate!"_.

* * *

 _ **One!Shot**_

 **Al Diablo con el Diablo**

* * *

Su vida era un completo asco. Eso lo tenía claro, y aunque podía volar kilómetros sin ser detenida, contemplar la pequeñez de los humanos y ser consciente de que con sólo agitar su abanico destruiría una aldea completa; nada de eso le daba sentido a su existencia. Su maldito amo era un ser despreciable, que la había creado a ella y a sus otros _hermanos_ para no ensuciarse las manos en su absurda guerra contra el equipo del hanyō y sus compañeros. Era absurda porque sabía que podría derrotarlos fácilmente, pero con cada acto que llevaba a cabo, con cada plan tan bien estructurado, con cada genial idea que se le venía a la cabeza, sólo lograba que ellos desearan acabar con él incluso más de lo que podrían haber anhelado en un principio. Y su _amo_ era un idiota, porque cada paso que daba, dejaba tras suyo a un sinfín de enemigos, seres poderosos que podrían haberle asegurado una victoria más rápida. Pero no, el muy imbécil procuraba hacerlos enfadar de una u otra forma, engañándolos, utilizándolos, tendiéndoles trampas o mofándose de ellos. Podría tener un ejército de fuertes guerreros que compartieran con él un objetivo común; en lugar de eso, sólo tenía más y más criaturas que lo despreciaban y deseaban su muerte. Y, por si eso no le bastara, se empeñaba en sumar a las razones iniciales, más acontecimientos que hicieran que el odio se lo tuviera bien ganado.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando ahora la luna que reinaba imponente y majestuosa en el oscuro cielo, libre de ataduras, de reglamentos, de miedos. La envidia le carcomió el estómago, a pesar de todo lo que a veces solía decirse para apaciguar su alma, el peso de la prisión de la que era víctima caía cada día más fuerte en sus hombros. Su corazón estaba en manos del ser más patético y malvado del mundo, y aunque fuese un completo desperdicio de aire y espacio, el muy maldito podía obligarla a hacer lo que quisiera mientras esa situación no cambiara.

Apretó los dientes y los puños, sosteniéndose con fuerza de su pluma en tanto pensamientos homicidas cruzaban por su cabeza. De pronto, la imagen mental de Naraku siendo cortado en miles de pedazos por sus cuchillas fue interrumpida por un aroma que se le hizo muy familiar, logrando que su odio se esfumara por completo. Al bajar la vista, pudo contemplar la figura cortando el horizonte, el porte alto, la postura soberbia, el cabello plateado ondeando al viento, la expresión fría y calculadora clavándose en ella. Pasó saliva un segundo, pero descendió a unos cuantos metros frente del hombre que seguía observándola sin cambiar de expresión ni dirigirle una palabra. Deshizo el conjuro de su pluma gigante y se la acomodó en el peinado, en un movimiento sutil y coqueto que no pasó desapercibido por él, aunque ella no lo supiera.

— El gran Sesshōmaru — saludó más como una formalidad que por cortesía —. ¿Puedo saber qué busca en estas solitarias llanuras? Aquí no hay pistas de Naraku.

El yōkai se mantuvo inmutable mientras esperaba que ella volviese a decir algo, a acercarse quizá. Sus encuentros eran más frecuentes de lo que ambos hubiesen esperado, pero a ninguno le molestaba en realidad la compañía del otro. En vista de que ella no volvería a hablar ni haría nada más, decidió decir la verdad. Después de todo, sí tenía una razón para estar ahí.

— Tu aroma me trajo hasta aquí.

Kagura casi pierde la compostura al escucharlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego intentó aparentar indiferencia, abanicándose despreocupada con su arma, mientras dejaba que las palabras salieran sin cuidado de su boca.

— Qué tonterías dice, _señor Sesshōmaru_ , yo acabo de llegar. Quizá esté alucinando. ¿No habrá caído bajo el efecto de algún veneno…?

La reacción fue rápida, no le dio tiempo para actuar, no fue capaz de preverla. El tacto de las garras en su cuello fue inmediato, la fuerza suficiente para cortar su burla, pero no tanto como para impedirle respirar. Sintió cómo se hundían levemente en su carne, el calor del cuerpo ajeno más vivo de lo que hubiese podido imaginar y, a esa distancia, incluso el sonido de su corazón era audible para ella. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, soberbia como siempre.

— ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestó?

— No me provoques Kagura. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

— Puedo imaginarlo. Conozco tu fuerza, tu reputación como guerrero. Podrías intentar enseñarme otra cosa…

El agarre se hizo más fuerte en su cuello, ahora sentía el calor subiendo también por su abdomen y su tórax, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Sabía que no podría escapar, si él deseara acabar con ella era tan simple como que presionara un poco más sus dedos y ella dejaría de existir. Qué miserable podía llegar a ser su vida: había sido creada por el mismísimo demonio, y al intentar escapar, sólo había logrado encontrar un ser que podía ser el Diablo en persona. Sesshōmaru no tenía piedad, no había calor en su pecho, jamás había visto nada reflejado en sus ojos… pero aún así, prefería morir en sus manos que esperar a que el maldito de Naraku se aburriera de ella y la acabara de cualquier modo deshonroso. Cerró los ojos y esperó, segura de que en cualquier momento el poderoso yōkai que tenía a su lado decidiría aniquilarla.

En lugar de eso, la presión se aligeró hasta liberarla, pero la cercanía se mantuvo. Abrió los ojos y vio lo que él sostenía, algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué hacía un trozo de su ropa en sus manos?

— Esto despide aún tu aroma.

— ¿Creíste que era Naraku, verdad?

— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que sé diferenciar entre tu aroma y el suyo?

— Entonces, me estás buscando…

No respondió, eludiendo el tema. La verdad era que había acudido al lugar porque el olor era metálico, a sangre, y pensó que podía estar herida. No era como si se estuviese preocupando por ella ni algo así, sólo quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Fue una coincidencia que se encontraran, él no iba tras de ella, eso no iba con su persona. Emitió una especie de bufido ahogado, dando por finalizado el tema. Era hora de partir.

O eso pensaba él, porque antes de que pudiera alejarse de la manipuladora de los vientos, Kagura agarró el borde de su armadura y lo detuvo, para rozar sus labios con los propios, un contacto silencioso que Sesshōmaru fue incapaz de rechazar. Fue efímero, un par de segundos y el beso había quedado como un simple recuerdo. La mujer sonrió, esperando alguna respuesta. Se había hartado de tener miedo, y si era capaz de provocar al Diablo con sus mofas, ¿por qué no intentarlo con un poco más de atrevida coquetería? Después de todo, el tipo era más que atractivo y prefería morir luego de haber probado sus labios que de cualquier otra forma. Ya estaba harta de limitarse o reprimirse por el miedo, quería dejar de temer.

Para su sorpresa, Sesshōmaru no hizo nada que le indicara que iba a castigarla por su atrevimiento. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, sin voltearse a mirarla, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada de reojo. Kagura rodó los ojos, molesta. ¿Era posible que alguien fuese tan arrogante? Definitivamente, algo estaba mal con ella, atrapada entre hombres tan _extraños_. Sacó nuevamente la pluma de su peinado y soltó un bufido, hubiese preferido alguna reprimenda o algo, cualquier cosa, antes que esa indiferencia que parecía una cuchilla atravesándole el pecho.

— Kagura — se detuvo en su ademán de transformar su medio de transporte, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él, viendo su espalda aún. Incluso pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero él esperó tener su atención antes de terminar la frase —. No sigas provocándome.

" _No hasta que derrote a Naraku y te libere"_ fue su pensamiento, pero no lo verbalizó, porque era suficiente con la advertencia. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, ella lo entendería, porque por sus venas corría el mismo deseo. Y, pasara lo que pasara, al final ambos querían mandar al Diablo todo.

Kagura sonrió un poco más notoriamente, ahora sí completó la transformación de su pluma y comenzó a elevarse, sin poder reprimir una respuesta sagaz como sólo ella podía dársela a él.

— ¡No te preocupes, Sesshōmaru! ¡No lo haré más que lo de costumbre!

— Insolente.

Nadie osaba hablarle así, pero en parte ese era el encanto que podía apreciar sin dificultad en ella, y que en realidad buscaba sin proponérselo.

Sus caminos fueron en direcciones opuestas, pero el recuerdo fugaz del momento en el que habían mandado todo al carajo fue el compañero de los dos. Un compañero que estaría más presente de lo que ellos hubiesen esperado.

* * *

 _ **O** k, cumplo con el reto y estoy dentro del plazo *suspiro de alivio~*. Este paring a mi parecer, está muy falto de amor y no podía negarme a la actividad, más si yo misma propuse a estos dos -no pude evitarlo-. Por cierto, que los shippeo con fuerza ajajajaja siento que son tal para cual, y en cualquier caso, a Kagura le gusta provocar a Sessh. Digamos que es su escape, algo que la saca de su jodida existencia -porque la pobre debe haberla pasado muy mal con Naraku y todo eso-. Y, por si fuera poco, como no podía decidirme en escribir algo, la actividad salió como una excusa. Ok, no, no es excusa, yo amo esas actividades, pero nunca está de más mencionarlo xd_

 _ **E** n fin, por ahora me despido, pero de seguro pronto estaré dando señales de vida con algún fic, ya sea en proceso o nuevo. _

_**S** i llegaste hasta este punto, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de dejar un review? Me encantaría saber tu opinión :D_

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí, besos y abrazos para todos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **P.D.: D** edicado a **Nuez** , porque me ayudó a cultivar el corazón fangirl y shippeante con estos dos ajajajaja y por siempre estar ahí. Te adoro, preciosa, espero que te guste :)_

 _ **Por la campaña "Con Voz y Voto: Porque leer un fic y/o dar follow/favs y no dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo".  
No sean manilarga e.é**_


End file.
